Rise of the Paw Patrol
by thatkidfromwalmart
Summary: Sequel to Rise of Foggy Bottom. Ten months after Derek saved the world, Maya, while on a mission, sees Derek and her's long lost father who had run away from them a long time ago. Now, destined to find him and welcome their father back to the family, the PAW Patrol adventure to new places to find the missing father, as well as finding a new hope.
1. The Man

The Rise of the PAW Patrol

Like any other day, Derek woke up at 9:00 and headed straight for the lookout.

It had been almost ten months since Derek had moved to Adventure Bay. He was 15 years old now, grew about three inches, and became a somewhat different person.

Derek, who was once in the 'not good shape' class got to be really fit. He never really worked hard in sports, but once he decided he wanted to get stronger, he was one of the most athletic sophomores at Adventure Bay High, second only to of course, Ryder.

Derek also became more of a "lady's man". When the girls in his grade found out Derek had saved the world, they all pretty much fell in love with him. He finally got a girlfriend, too, and it happened to be his next door neighbor, Allison. Allison was a sweet and friendly girl, and was extremely pretty. Most of the boys in the grade had crushes on Allison, and oddly enough she found an interest in Derek.

The 15-year-old began to go up the elevator. All of the dogs were playing pup-pup boogie.

Right now, Chase and Skye's "pups of their own," Owen and Alanis were playing. Chase, Skye, Maya, Ryder, Katie, and Robinson were watching them.

"Hey Derek." Robinson said to Derek as he walked out of the elevator.

"Hey Rob. Guess they're having a tournament, huh? Just thought I'd drop by."

"Oh yeah, stay for as long as you want, Derek. Owen has become a natural at this game." Robinson looked at the boy pup on the left hand side.

Owen and Alanis were very similar in looks. In fact they were twins (like the other pus as well.) The only difference was that Alanis was a tad bit taller and had larger paws as well.

"TAILSPIN!" The pups now got into a tailspin, as both did theirs equally the same."

"Wow, nice tailspin, Alanis." Derek said.

"Thanks, Dewek! Finawy I got it to work" (Has a bit of a voice impairment like Zuma as well).

Just then, Ryder, who had been with Katie on the couch, got a call on his phone.

"Hello Mayor Goodway. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, there is a huge pile of snow on our porch but we can't get it off because were trapped inside the building."

Oh yeah, it also was the middle of December. Christmas was about 3 days away, and the snow was about 7 inches off of the ground.

"No job is too big, no pup is too small. Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

Chase was with Skye as well as the other two pups, Rudy and Belle. Chase put his paw on his head. "Uh, Ryder, were already at the lookout…"

"Oh…right." Ryder laughed. Actually, the other 5 members were not up there, including Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, Rubble, and the new Snow Pup Everest, who would be handy for this mission.

Everyone got in their positions. "Ready for Action, Ryder sir!" Chase called out.

"Mayor Goodway got trapped inside of her house and she can't get out because of all the snow blocking her door!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Wait, couldn't they just crawl out of a window?" Marshall scratched his head,

"Yeah. Plus we would be wasting our fuel." Rocky murmured.

Ryder chuckled. "You Pups are sure funny. Rubble, I need you to use your rig to clear out the snow from the door."

"Rubble on the double!"

"And Everest, we might need you just in case something else happens with the snow."

"Ice and Snow, I'm ready to go!"

"All right, Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder pumped his fist in the air.

Once everyone got to their rigs Ryder, Everest, and Rubble headed out. It didn't take that long to get to the Mayor's door.

"Okay Rubble, start digging. Wait, hold Rubble, not yet. Something is moving in the snow!" Ryder examined the object moving through the snow, when Chickaletta's head popped out.

"Awww its Chickelatta! But she looks hurt, Ryder." Everest said.

"I'll call Maya to come help." Ryder called Maya, and she arrived with her golf cart.

"What's wrong with Chickaletta, Ryder?" Maya asked jumping out of the car in her light green colored outfit.

"I think it's her wing. It looks like it's frozen solid and maybe broken." Ryder said.

"Yeah, looks like it. I have some painkilling medicine with me that should ease the pain. After that we'll apply the bandage. We have to first get the snow out of the way so that Chickaletta can warm her wing up inside."

"Hey, you guys need a hand with that door?" A random man went to talk to Ryder.

"Uh, sure. Many hands make light work." Ryder answered.

Right then the man took a shovel and in five huge packs of snow he discarded to the side of the house. Of course, the pups helped as well.

"Thanks sir." Ryder smiled.

"Call me Dean. I have to go, I'll catch you some other time." The man turned and ran.

"His name was Dean." Maya looked at the ground.

"Yeah, that was his name." Ryder said. "Now let's go back to the lookout." Everyone jumped on their rigs and headed back to the lookout. Maya took a second, but then got in her rig.

The pup-pup boogie tournament was still going on. Now everyone was watching, and it was Skye vs her daughter, Belle. Belle was more of a girly-girl pup, while Alanis was more of a tomboy pup. Despite their differences, they acted like best friends.

At the moment Skye was winning, and she was not taking it easy on Belle. Belle was surprisingly doing well for herself, as she wasn't the best at this game in the past.

"Wow, you're catching up, Belle. Way to go!" Skye cheered on belle, even though she was paying against Belle.

"Thanks mom! I'm surprised I'm doing this good." Even though belle was a girly-girl type person, she was extremely respectful and honest.

The Paw Patrol got to the lookout's top in time to see the tailspins. Belle's was a strongly executed one, why oddly enough Skye stumbled doing hers. She collided into the TV, which fell from its sockets on to the ground. Everyone gasped.

"So did I win?" Belle seemed oblivious of her surroundings.

Skye got up off of the floor, the TV inches near her in shattered pieces. "Yes, honey you won."

Ryder and Derek both rushed to the TV and Skye. "Are you alright, Skye?" Ryder asked the cockapoo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But the TV isn't." Everyone started laughing, all but Maya, who was staring into space, seeming oblivious also.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Zuma asked Maya, who saw she was worried.

"Oh, nothing…" Maya's nose seemed to twitch.

"You're lying. I know when you're lying, Maya. I saw that nose twitch." Zuma had a smirk on his face, but it went away when Maya didn't react. "Really, what's wrong?"

Maya cleared her throat. "You know how Derek's dad and my old owner ran way and nobody found him again? I saw him."

Zuma's face lit up in shock. "Really, that's great!"

"No, it's not. He left our family stranded with barely anything. My mom had to work at a bakery to gain all of the money back." Maya looked at Derek, who was picking up glass shards from the ground. "But I have zero idea how he got here. He was back in the human world with me, so I don't understand how it was possible for him to be here. And it's too unlikely."

"Maybe he didn't leave you at all." Zuma looked in Maya's eyes.

"Huh?" Maya turned to Zuma.

"Wasn't it by accident that you came to Adventure Bay? Well maybe it was an accident for your dad too. Think about it, maybe he went through that TV also. It's quite possible." Zuma then said.

"Well…no. No, I don't believe it. He left us stranded. He could have come home any time he wanted to." Maya then ran off, going down the elevator. Derek caught her with a glimpse of an eye, and followed her."

Maya began to walk out of the front door when Derek stopped her. "Maya, what is it?"

"It's dad. I saw him. He helped us clear some of the snow away from mayor Goodway's door." Maya said, dramatically.

"Dad? You mean our dad?"

"Yes. He even said his name was Dean. And his face looked just like dad's."

Derek stopped for a second. "Impossible. Where is he now?" Derek asked the Golden retriever.

"He ran off into the city saying he needed to go someplace else. We need to find him." Maya said. Derek nodded in agreement.

At that same time, Dean Mallard was running into a forest nearby.

_I'm sure that dog was Maya. I can't do this, I have to run away again. I can't let them find me after what I've done. _Dean thought. _I need to get as far away from this place as possible. _Right then he ran right into a girl. She had long brown hair and opal eyes. She looked about Derek's age, and was carrying a satchel full of berries her grandma asked her to pick.

"Sorry, miss." Dean ran still fast.

The girl stood up. "That was weird." She walked back to the other end of the forest with the satchel in her bag, wondering what had just happened.


	2. Seeking Adventure

Chapter 2

"WHAT!"

"So that guy that helped us was your dad?" Rubble asked.

"Yeah. He seemed to have just run-." Derek was interrupted by the noise of the elevator. It was his girlfriend. Allison, who came by the lookout only once in a while.

"Hey guys!" Allison put her hand high in the air.

"Hey Allison. How has your day been?" Ryder spoke.

"Kind of strange, to be honest. Some guy that I recognized driving a snowmobile a couple of days ago was sprinting in the forest. I was picking berries for my grandma-." Another interruption, this time by Maya.

"Wait…hold on. What did the guy look like?" Maya questioned.

"And on top of that how were you picking berries when it's winter?" Zuma added.

"Well, the guy looked like he was a little bit older. He had a beard and was tall as well." Allison said.

Maya turned to Derek. "That's dad."

"So where was he heading? This might be good so we know where he went." Robinson said.

"He was running deeper into the forest out behind my house and Derek's house. And also, I was just picking un-fresh berries so that the deer in our yard could have some." Allison pointed out.

Maya shook her head. "Not a good idea. Buy fresh fruits and berries for the deer. That's just animal cruelty. Well, not cruelty, but just proper etiquette."

"Let's not get off topic, Maya. Remember, we have to find your dad first. So what's the plan?" Rocky spoke.

"We can take the PAW Patroller! Instead of going into the forest we can go around the forest on the roads. Plus, we can always get out and explore the forest to see if your dad is there." Everest suggested.

"That's a good idea. But still, besides the PAW Patrol, who else will go? We might need some people to stay behind to watch the lookout and the Skye and Chase's kids." Ryder said.

"I can stay behind." Allison raised her hand in the air.

"Same with me. Leave watching the Lookout to us." Robinson said.

"All right! Paw Patrol in on a roll in the Patroller!" Ryder shouted. Then he said. "Yeah, I'm not sure if that sounds right. Too long." Everyone started laughing.

Everyone went down the elevator and got inside the PAW Patroller. In all, it was Skye, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Zuma, Everest, Rocky, Maya, Ryder, Katie, and Derek going to find Mr. Mallard.

Derek had gotten his driver's permit and would be the driver of the PAW patroller. Of course, it could be put into auto pilot, but Derek volunteered to drive.

"So where are we going first?" Chase asked Derek.

"In about two minutes we'll get to my house. We can explore the forest first and then probably stop and get some lunch." Derek said, turning the PAW Patroller left to his street.

In about two minutes they got to the end of the street, where then they got to the forest behind Derek's house. They parked the PAW patroller halfway onto the Mallard's driveway and halfway in the garage, since it was so big.

Everyone hopped out of the PAW patroller and got into the forest. There was barely any sound besides the feet touching the snow (and paws).

"Here are some foot prints." Chase looked at the ground.

"They look a little small, Chase. Remember, Allison was in the forest also at the same time my dad was." Derek told the German shepherd. "These ones look a little bit bigger. Also, they are positioned to go towards the heart of the forest. Let's follow them."

Everyone followed the prints, when there came a point in which there was only one footprint on the ground going that way, and it was the right footprint.

"How is that possible?" Rocky closely examined the print.

"Only one footprint? Did the dude hop on one foot?" Zuma questioned. They kept following the prints in the snow until they came to where the footprints stopped.

"What! That's not possible either. They just stopped." Rubble exclaimed.

Katie looked up for a second, where she caught a glimpse of a zip line hung from part of a tree. "Guys look up! A zip line."

"A zip line?" Chase looked up. "It looks just like mine! For my spy gear."

Ryder put his hand on his chin. "I think your dad might be playing mind tricks on us." He said to Derek.

"How'd he get a zip line? Any ideas, Maya?" Derek asked the Golden Retriever. Maya shook her head no.

"Wait a second. Chase, you said that looks just like your zip line. What if it was?" Katie said.

Skye then barked. "Ruff. Wings!" Her wings from her suit flapped up and she flew to the top of the tree. She closely examined the zip line. "It is Chase's. That's weird."

"But how could Mr. Mallard have found the zip line? And why would he just randomly use it?" Marshall then asked.

Derek gritted his teeth. "I bet you he stole it to start a diversion. He might have done that after he went cuckoo." Everyone then had a shocked expression on their face.

"How? Where would he have found Chase's zip line as well as his spy gear stuff?" Skye flew back up to the zip line, when she then saw Chase's spy gear outfit in the middle of the line. "Chase, your spy outfit is in the middle of the zip line!" Now everyone seemed to panic.

"How is that even possible?" Maya said, ironically grinning.

"Maya, why are you smiling?" Derek had a serious look on his face.

"Because our dad isn't as dumb as we thought. Let's follow that zip line!" Everyone did, as Chase got his spy gear stuff off the tree, with help from Skye of course.

After everyone was gone, five figures peeped behind a nearby tree. Strangely nobody had noticed them.

"Well we started a nice little diversion, huh gang?" A Siberian husky said, with a deep voice.

"We sure did Walker. Way to steal that spy gear. Now once we upload the picture Senora took of it on the computer, we'll be able to duplicate that gear and make it better." A welsh terrier exclaimed.

"And once the PAW Patrol gets as far away from their home as possible, we'll be the new gang in town. The Canine Crew will come back to life!" A pit-bull said loudly.

"But what should we do to Mr. Mallard? And we have to capture Robinson to get revenge after he went to the PAW Patrol's side." A poodle, Senora, said.

"Well our leader already has Mr. Mallard at our headquarters. We'll capture Robinson tonight." The pit-bull jumped for joy.

It was starting to get dark. There was no sign of Derek's dad in the forest, besides Chase's gear and the footprints. The gang decided to call it a night towards 8:00, and go back to the PAW Patroller. The pups went in their houses inside the Patroller while Derek and Katie slept on the couches and Ryder slept on the floor with his sleeping bag.

"Hey guys, do you think we'll be back at the lookout for Christmas?" Katie asked.

"Hopefully. Plus, we brought some of the pup's presents with us as well." Ryder said.

"Derek, do you like Christmas time?" Katie asked Derek.

"Yeah. It used to be so much fun with my dad. He always gave me the sweetest stocking stuffers. When I was 10 years old he got me a rare Babe Ruth signed baseball card. One day I lost that card, though. It was right after he left us. The next year, when I was 11, he got me 6 pounds of chocolate. Of course I didn't eat it all then, but about five weeks after he left." Derek readjusted his sleeping bag.

"I feel you, Derek. My parents are always busy. Even though they might be multi-millionaires they sure don't treat me like one. I sleep in my own house, even though I like to, because the PAW Patrol is there. They hate the fact that I care for these pups, and they don't really treat me happily." Ryder's head hit his pillow.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Derek spoke. "Were a lot alike, you know, Ryder?"

Ryder nodded his head. "Yeah, we are. Goodnight guys." And with that everyone went to sleep, safe and sound.


End file.
